Blood-Stained Roses
by Heaven's Flower
Summary: And at that moment, Misaka Mikoto knew she had lost everything. MikoKuro.
1. Painted In Red

**Wow, I'm evil. You guys must hate me for this. What the hell am I doing? I'm supposed to be working on Sinful City! Yeah, well, I just couldn't wait to write this. Soooo yeah. Don't get all RAWR on me, because I think this is actually already better than Sinful City (Author bashing her own story. Wow.). Anyway just read it and don't question me, okay? You can never get too much MikoKuro! Am I right?  
**

**Let's get this show on the road! (P.S. This story is told from Mikoto's first-person view! I seem to be better at writing that way.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, or the like. All rights go to J.C. Staff and Kazuma Kamachi.**

* * *

**Blood-Stained Roses Chapter 1: The White Rose Painted in Red  
**

A tiny drop of wetness fell onto my cheek softly, and when I looked around me, I noticed that snow was falling. The sudden gust of wind pushed the white precipitation towards my body, and I pulled the scarf that hung loosely around my neck up to my nose in attempt to keep my face warm.

As I walked, children ran past me, throwing snowballs at each other. A little boy accidentally ran into my leg, startling me. I gasped. "Ah! S-Sorry, Miss!" He apologized, and quickly moved on to catch up with his friends. I smiled and kept on walking. If I had to admit, winter in Academy City was one of my favorite things.

Until one event that made me dread it.

* * *

Academy City, 2.3 million inhabitants. 80% of which are students. There are seven level 5 espers, which I am one. The third strongest, the Railgun. Misaka Mikoto. This, of course, causes me to get a lot of attention, whether it's good or bad. And sometimes, it can get pretty ugly.

But I always have my friends there to help me through it. Uiharu Kazari, Saten Ruiko, and-

"Onee-Sama!"

-_Speak of the devil. _Shirai Kuroko.

I turned to the source of the voice, of course, already knowing who it is. I was greeted with something between a pounce and a hug. I almost fell over. Kuroko wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my torso, nuzzling my cheek with hers. Is it strange that I felt my cheeks heat up a little? I grabbed her shoulders, trying to pry her off, to no avail.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kuroko admired. "The snow?" I sort of nodded and mumbled, "Can't-Breathe." "Oh, sorry." She said, jumping off me. When she landed, she wrapped both her arms around one of mine.

"I've never seen you so happy over something so little." I commented. She frowned at me. "Onee-Sama, you're wearing those dreaded shorts again, aren't you?" I felt my skirt lift up a little, and I smacked her hand away. "How is that relevant?!"

As if on cue, a gust of wind blew by, lifting up my skirt in its path. I held my skirt down as much as I could, and scowled at Kuroko when I saw the grin on her face.

If there was anyone I could classify as my best friend, it'd be Kuroko. She is my roommate and partner, after all. Kuroko is all in all a good person, however, her pervert side really gets to me sometimes. I always questioned whether she was actually in love with me, or if she was just one of the fangirls. but that couldn't be true. After all, she was my best friend.

"Shut up, idiot." I snapped. She simply smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "We should get back to the dorm, it's quite cold out here." I nodded and let her teleport us both away.

Well, a certain event one day would change my questioning into a solid answer: Kuroko _is _in love with me. And it's sad that I didn't notice this until this event.

* * *

_"Onee-Sama, is it so hard for you to see?" Kuroko asked me with an obviously serious expression. "See what?.." I hesitated to ask.  
_

_She clicked her tongue at me and turned away. I gripped my skirt nervously. What was she talking about? "Kuroko?"_

_I noticed her hands, balled into fists, shaking. They were pale, too. Her whole body started shaking. I longed to step forward and hug her, ask her what was wrong, but I didn't. I would wait until she was ready to speak rather than force her to. _

_Her body heaving and the sound of sobs was hard to miss. She turned her head around to look at me with her wet, red eyes. Her cheeks were stained with tears. _

_"Onee-Sama, I love you." She choked. My eyes widened, and my body froze. How was I to respond? Did I love Kuroko? Maybe as a friend, but... Did I love her more than that? Too many questions circled throughout my mind, and it started to hurt. I gulped. _

_"Um... I'm sorry, Kuroko... I don't..." She stepped towards me, taking my hands in hers. They were soft, yet cold. "You don't love me, do you, Onee-Sama?" The way she said it as if it was obvious to her made me angry, made me want to yell at her that I did._

_"No, it's not that... I don't know how I feel towards you, Kuroko." I said softly. _

_Kuroko had always been there for me. She was always worried about me. Like during the experiments. I wish I could have told Kuroko about that, and gotten her help, yet... I didn't want to get her involved in something that didn't involve her in the first place. Maybe I could tell her in the future. Right now I was struggling with how to respond to an "I love you" from someone you only claim to be a friend- no, best friend. _

_"How can you not know?..." She mumbled softly, looking down at the floor. Her tears dropped from her cheeks and made small puddles on the floor right near my feet. _

_"How can you not know?!" She repeated, much louder this time. I felt tears well up at the corner of my eyes, as well. "I... I..." Why couldn't I come up with a response? I had to say something!_

_"Kuroko, I..." But before I could say anything, Kuroko was gone. I looked around, stunned. Then I looked down to a large puddle of blood at my feet. I gasped and jumped back, horrified. In the middle of the blood lied a single red rose. _

* * *

I woke up sweaty, panting heavily. _A dream, it was just a dream.. _I assured myself, bringing a palm up to my forehead. I could feel my heart pounding throughout my entire body unpleasantly. _Kuroko! _I jerked my head in the direction of the latter's bed, where she was sleeping. Her whole body was covered by the covers, but her stomach moving up and down and her soft murmuring of my name assured me she was okay. I sighed.

_What kind of dream was that? _I wondered. Why did I dream of Kuroko confessing her love to me? Why did she... die? I shook my head. It was just a dream. Nothing to get fired up about.

I didn't sleep after that, though. I lied there with my eyes closed until the sun started to peek in through the curtains. Kuroko immediately jumped on me. "Good morning, Onee-Sama!" She said happily.

"O-Oh. Good morning.." I said, yawning.

"Hm?" Kuroko leaned in closer to my face, causing me to blush. "Onee-Sama, your eyes... They're red." She said.

That was news to me. Had I been... Crying in my sleep?

I managed a fake laugh. "O-oh! You know how it is when you just don't get enough sleep an night, right?" I said as cheerfully as possible.

"Right..." She said, but I don't think she believed me at all. Figures. I'm such a bad liar.

She jumped off me and headed towards the bathroom, closing the door. I sighed. _It's hard to act normal around her after that dream._

* * *

After that, Kuroko had Judgment work, so we said our goodbyes and I walked on. Where was I going, exactly? Wherever I could clear my head. I walked by the park and admired all the happy, playing children. in the future, once they learn the darkness of this city, they won't be that happy. One of the girls noticed me and stopped, waving at me with a smile that showed all of her teeth. Well, the ones she had. I smiled and waved back.

"Ah, Biri-Biri!" A voice behind me startled me, and I turned around to see _him_. By "Him" I mean that idiot, Touma. He was grinning, waving his hand around in the air at me. I stood there confused. _Does he want me to go over there? _I wondered. He stopped waving and gave me a confused look. _Guess so. _

I stomped over to him. "What?!" I snapped. He winced. "Geez, just wanted to talk." He flung his school bag over his shoulder and smiled down at me. "How are you, Biri-Biri?" He asked.

"You see," I said. "That's the reason you get on my nerves so much!" I jabbed a finger to his chest. "My name is Misaka Mikoto!"

"Alright, alright, Misaka," he said, causing my heart to flutter. Why did that happen every time he said that? I was the one that always complained about him calling me by that stupid nickname! "How are you?" He asked again.

I put my hands on my hips and frowned at him. "Fine," I huffed. "Y-You?"

"Alright." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"What, am I not allowed here?" I retorted. He raised an eyebrow. "No, just wondering."

"Yeah, you _wonder_ a lot of things." I said rudely, starting to walk away. "Hey, wait!" He called, running to catch up with me. I looked at him through the corner of my eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay," He said. "After the experiments and stuff..." That part he whispered softly.

"I-I'm fine, okay?" I lifted my hand and slightly pushed him away from me when I felt my face heat up.

He smiled. "I'm glad." He said. I scowled at him. "You know, someday, I will beat you in a duel." I challenged.

He blinked, then grinned. "Alright, just tell me when." With that, he walked off, leaving me dazed and confused.

_I'll never understand him._ I thought. It was probably true.

* * *

Somehow, I ended up wandering through the mall with Saten-San.

"Uiharu and Shirai-San are so boring, always having their Judgment stuff..." She complained, looking around the store eagerly. "Is there anything you need, Misaka-San?"

I shook my head. "Actually, Saten-San, can I talk to you about something?" She tilted her head at me. "Sure."

We sat on a bench eating crepes, a common occurrence among us. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" She asked through the food in her mouth.

"Well," I started, pausing to take a bite of my crepe. "I had this dream last night, and I really just need to talk to someone about it."

"Shoot." She said.

"Well..." I leaned in closer to her so that I could whisper. "In the dream, Kuroko said that..." I bit my lip. Did I really want to say this? It would be okay. Saten-San wouldn't judge me, I'm sure of it. "That... She loved me."

Saten-San simply nodded, urging me to continue. I felt relieved, it lifted a weight off my chest.

"And... I didn't know how to respond to her.. Then... She died." I started choking on the last two words. _She died. _

"She died?" Saten-San asked.

"Well... She was nothing but a puddle of blood," I explained. "With a rose in the middle."

She brought her hand to her chin, obviously thinking. "Misaka-San, could this mean you love Shirai-San?"

I choked on my crepe.

"Wh-What are you saying?" I laughed once I regained my composure. She shrugged. "Well, what else could the dream possibly mean? You're confused about your feelings towards Shirai-San, and it's trying to tell you that... You don't want to lose her."

I blinked. _She just might be right_. I said nothing and finished off my crepe.

Once she had finished hers, we departed. "Take it into consideration, Misaka-San!" She called as she walked away. I nodded.

I walked my way back to the Tokiwadai Dormitory. The sunset was beautiful and relaxing, great for taking my mind off of things. Yet, it wasn't. The images of the blood and the rose, as well as Kuroko's teary-eyed face, kept popping into my mind over and over again until it started to hurt.

I collapsed on my knees, holding my head with both hands tightly in attempt to get rid of the pain. The images kept flashing. "Make it... Stop..." I pleaded. But who would make it stop? It was my mind, therefore I assured myself that I was the one who was capable of "making it stop". But I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. I dug my fingernails into my scalp. It only caused more pain. "No..." I mumbled.

I shut my eyes tight and tried to relax my body. I released the tension in my fingers and made my body feel loose. But the images kept going. And it hurt like Hell. _Why? _I thought. _Why is this happening? _I said aloud, "What is the meaning of this?"

I opened my eyes when the vibration of my phone snapped me back to reality. The images stopped playing. I flipped open the phone. "H-Hello?"

"M-Misaka-San!" Called Uiharu's voice.

"U-Uiharu-San," I said. "What's up?"

"Meet me at the branch," She said. "Th-there's something we need to show you." The panic in her voice told me whatever it was, it was not good. "Okay, I'm on my way." I said, hanging up and immediately taking off.

When I got there, Uiharu was waiting for me. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me without saying anything.

She led me to an alleyway where Konori-Senpai along with two Anti-Skill officers were hovering over something. I noticed tears streaming down Konori-Senpai's cheeks. I wanted to ask her what was going on, but that question was answered before I could ask it.

They were standing over a body. Kuroko's body. Kuroko's eyes were dark and lifeless. Blood was pooled around her and stained her uniform. On top of her chest laid a single red rose.

And at that moment, I knew I had lost everything.

* * *

**Whooooaaa... Just, whoa. That's dark. I think. Am I the first one to write a fic where Kuroko dies? If so, yay! Now you're probably wondering how the hell this is supposed to be a MikoKuro fic if Kuroko dies in the first chapter. My answer: You'll see..  
**

**Question: Do you all think I was good at doing Mikoto through first-person? I felt like maybe she was a little OOC.. That's the problem with first-person fics, they tend to be kind of off...(I also felt like Touma was off, too, considering I've never really written him before..)  
**

**So, when will I continue this? Well, I should probably go ahead and finish Sinful City first... Just to piss you guys off with suspense. Muhahaha. **

**Maybe I just WON'T continue it at all! Lol just kidding. Well, leave a review and let me know what you all think.(P.S. tell me about any weird typos or anything you see, okay? I didn't really read over this well due to my utter laziness.)  
**

**Chapter 2 might get here before I finish Sinful City or not... I don't even know. **


	2. Painted With Passion

**Guess who? That's right, it's me! In this story... Hahaha... Whatever. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! I'm glad I managed to make so many people sad. *evil laugh* **

**epicmaster26: I'm glad it made you depressed! Well, that just sounds mean.. Anyway, no, Mikoto and Kuroko will not get together in Heaven.. That would be sort of... Cliche? Anyways, You'll see what happens.. ;)  
**

**cry like a baby: I am so sorry I made you cry like a baby. Maybe this chapter will make you feel better? *Gives you tissues and a lollipop* **

**Kumi: Please do not tear your hair out... No reason to go bald over a story... (except this chapter lol)**

* * *

**Blood-Stained Roses Chapter 2: The White Rose Painted With Passion  
**

When I was little, my mother was always there to make whatever made me upset go away. She was like the knight, and I was the princess. Even if whatever was bothering me was childish. But, it didn't matter. I _was _a child. I think everyone, no matter how old they may be, is always a child. At heart, at least.

But, where was my mother to comfort me now? Now, while I am standing over my best friend's bloody, lifeless body? Staring at her eyes, drained of their normal sharp pinkish color to a duller one. Her hair, messy and tangled, sprung out in every which way. It isn't even tied into its normal pigtails. Her uniform, stained in blood. Her skin, pale. It's so pale, It looks as if I can see every single one of her veins through the skin, like it's transparent.

Her mouth is slightly opened, making it look as if she was trying to say something.

All I can do is stare, my mouth agape, a lump in my throat. I can't say anything; what would I say? This is a situation I would never expect myself to be in, yet here I am, living it. Konori-Senpai and Uiharu are staring at me with distraught faces, like they're expecting me to say something.

I close my lips tightly together and swallow the lump in my throat. I can't see, I can't think, I can't hear. I don't want to. _This is a dream. _I tell myself. _Wake up. _

Yet, I never do. It seems like forever I have just been standing here, staring at Kuroko's lifeless self.

A million images play through my head at once, of Kuroko and I, all the times we've shared. Is my brain telling me it's over? Telling me that I'll never see her, talk to her, hear her, see her smile, again? _No! _I scream in my mind. _Shut up! I don't believe it!_

I can't believe it.

I won't believe it.

"Kuroko!" Is all I can manage, running to her, pushing Konori-senpai and Uiharu out of the way. I don't need their pity right now, I need Kuroko.

I kneel next to the latter, softly placing my palm to her cheek. She's cold. I run a finger down to her neck, searching for a pulse. I find none.

I've started sweating, a cold sweat. The one you feel when you panic. I run my hand down to her stomach, the origin of the red liquid. I lift the shirt of the uniform enough to find the wound. a large gash, right above her belly button. It makes me shut my eyes tight, feeling sick. Not just because of the grossness of it; but because it makes me sick to know someone did this to her.

But who?

My breath becomes ragged, and I know what it means. I don't even try to stop the sobs as they come. Tears run down my cheeks, and I lean my face into Kuroko's shoulder, gripping her arm tightly with both hands.

"Kuroko..." I whisper. "You... Can't..." I feel a hand grip my shoulder. "Misaka-San..." Uiharu coaxes softly. I ignore her. I just want her to give me a minute to comprehend this.

My tears soak the sleeve of Kuroko's shirt. "Don't do this to me, Kuroko..." I plead. "Don't leave me." All I want is to feel her body move so that she returns my embrace, but it doesn't. In fact, I feel her body being pulled away from me, startling me.

I lift my head up to see some Anti-Skill officers carrying Kuroko away. To where, I don't know.

"Wait!" I shout at them. "Where are you going? You can't take her from me!" They ignore me, walking on. Uiharu comes over and wraps her arms around one of mine, just as Kuroko does, or _did. _It doesn't make me feel any better.

I try to free myself from her grasp, reaching for the people who suddenly came and stole Kuroko from me. Uiharu stands behind me and wraps her arms around my waist, trying to get a better grip. She's stronger than I thought.

"Stop! Bring her back!" I yell; but it's no use. They've put Kuroko in a vehicle, and driven off. My knees buckle and I fall to the ground, dragging Uiharu with me.

The tears keep coming as I practically sit in her lap, sobbing. She runs a hand over my back comfortingly, saying, "Shhhh," Every now and then, just as my mother used to do. I feel wetness on my back and I know she's crying, too. Konori-senpai sits on the ground in front of us, her head in her hands, and her stomach heaving. We're all crying. I grip Uiharu's hands hard. She doesn't seem to mind, squeezing back with the same strength.

Kuroko is gone.

And there's nothing we can do about it.

* * *

When Konori-senpai and Uiharu finally manage to get me so that I can at least walk, we make our way back to the branch.

My head hangs down, staring at my feet as I walk. Uiharu stares at me. Konori-senpai looks towards the sunset, away from both of us. None of us say a word. We walk like this all the way back to the branch, where Saten-san is waiting. She, too, says nothing. We all sit down, drinking tea, still silent.

I don't even drink my tea. I just stare at it intently, as if I could bring Kuroko back by doing so.

Konori-senpai is the first to speak up after what seems like a millennium.

"The cause of Shirai-san's death is still unknown," She says, barely above a whisper.

Saten-san wipes her eyes. I guess she was crying, too, silently. She looks from me, to Uiharu, to Konori-senpai. "When did you... Find her like that?" She asks.

Konori-senpai runs a hand through her hair. "I was just patrolling," she says. "And I saw her there. At first, I didn't know it was her. But then..." Her voice catches.

I hear Uiharu sniffle, and it only makes me want to cry. But I can't. I think I've used up all the tears in my body. I feel a warmness overcome my right hand, which rests on the couch. I look up from my tea to see that Saten-san has set hers on top of mine. She stares into my eyes with some kind of determination I can't describe, and I look away sharply, taking a long, drawn out drink of the tea.

"Misaka-san," Konori-senpai beckons to me. I set my tea on the table and manage to look her straight in the eye.

She clears her throat. "We're all saddened by this, but I can't imagine how.. distraught you must be..." She stops, wiping sweat off her forehead. "If you ever need _anything,_ we at Judgment are forever here for you."

I should be happy, but I can't be. Not without Kuroko.

"Thank you, Konori-senpai." I say plainly.

Saten-san leads me out of the office when I say I am ready to leave.

"Do you want to... Stay at my place tonight?" She asks. I nod. I am not ready to be alone just yet. She smiles at me, and stretches out her hand. "Shall we go, then?" I don't smile back, and grab her wrist rather than her hand. She makes a confused expression but decides not to say anything, and leads me.

When we reach her room, she closes the door and practically pushes me in, then stands in front of me, gripping my wrists tightly.

"It's a dream, right?" She asks. I shake my head. It is not a dream.

Her expression, which was hard, softens. She releases her grip on my wrists and slumps down onto her bed. I just stand there.

"Why?..." She says. I don't think she is asking me. That's exactly what I'm wondering. Why? Why Kuroko? To die at such a young age, it's cruel. But I've learned that this world is cruel.

Saten-san looks to me, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "Why do you deserve such heartache as this?" She asks me. My eyes widen. I don't. Do I? Could this be karma? What did I do to deserve this?

She shakes her head when I don't answer and stands up, stretching. "Why don't you go bathe?" She suggests. "I'll let you borrow some of my clothes." I simply nod, and go to the bathroom.

I slouch down into the tub and let the warm, comforting water overtake me. How I wish this was a dream, how I wish I could just wake up in my bed, look to my left, and see Kuroko there. But I can't. She's gone.

When I exit the bathroom, Saten-san is waiting with a sandwich for me on her table. I sit down in front of the food. "Thanks, I'm not that hungry." I say, my voice hoarse.

She shakes her head. "That's no good, Misaka-san. You need to eat."

Unable to argue, or rather, not willing to, I take a small bite out of the sandwich. It tastes like Heaven, but Heaven is one thing I don't want to think about right now. Saten-san smiles at me, not happily, but more like comfortingly.

I stare at my sandwich, slowly taking tiny bites out of it. She clears her throat to get my attention. I look at her.

"You know, Misaka-san," She says, not looking at me, but looking at her hands, which are fidgeting in her lap. "Just like Konori-senpai said, I am always here if you need me. I may be a level 0, and I may not be in Judgment... But... The least I can do is comfort you, right?"

"No one can comfort me right now, Saten-san," I say, harsher than I mean to sound. Her eyes widen, and for a minute she looks hurt, then shakes her head.

I slam the sandwich down onto the plate angrily and clutch my hands into fists until they become pale and it starts to hurt. "Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to die at such a young age?" I ask quietly.

Saten-san stares at me, not knowing what to say. "It's not fair!" I shout, looking at her with tears streaming down my cheeks. "It's not fair! I want her back!"

She reaches her hand across the table, like she wants to touch me, and I smack it away. "I don't need your sympathy! I don't need your pity! I don't need comfort, I need Kuroko!"

She nods and backs away. Her expression is not hurt, but more like understanding. "I can't say I know what you're going through, Misaka-san," She says. "But... Whatever you want, I will make it happen. But I can't bring Shirai-san back. No one can. I'm sorry, Misaka-san, you'll have to face it..."

I blink tears away. Her expression hardens all of a sudden, like she's angry. "But, Misaka-san, Shirai-san isn't the only person who's important to you, right?"

I tilt my head. "Wh-what?"

"I mean, even if Shirai-san is gone, I'm here..." She trails off and softens her expression back to how it was before, shaking her head. "N-Never mind... That was totally rude of me..."

"N-No, that's okay," I stammer. "O-Of course you're important to me, Saten-san. And Uiharu-san and Konori-senpai too, but..." It seems like no one can complete a sentence today.

"I know. You loved Shirai-san, right?" Her words shock me so much I feel like I might fly through the roof.

"W-Well! As a friend, yeah! B-But, not anything past that! I-" I stopped, remembering the dream. Maybe I did love Kuroko. But now I couldn't do anything about it. She died before I could return her feelings.

I stop talking, leaning my face into my hands.

"I'm sorry... I probably shouldn't have asked such a question at such a time..." Saten-san apologizes.

"Don't apologize," I mumble into my hands. "I should apologize..."

"Why?"

"Because I was so rude to you earlier," I say, sighing. "It's wrong of me to take my emotions out on you."

She leans forward, reaching her hand across the table and touching my shoulder. "Hey, could you do something for me? It's a very small thing." She requests. I nod.

"Call me by my first name," She says, grinning at me. "Wh-what?..." I question.

"I said-"

"I know what you said!" I shout, interrupting her. "But, why?"

She makes a fake sad expression. "Because, I thought we were close enough..."

"F-fine!" I oblige, shoving her backwards. "R-R-Ruiko..." I mumble, feeling my face heat up. Why? Who knows anymore?

She giggles. "Thanks, Mikoto." Hearing her say my first name is weird. Before I know it, we're both laughing, on the floor, clutching our sides. Once we calm down, we lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling.

"Thanks, R-Ruiko..." I say, still stammering when saying her first name. "You've managed to cheer me up... Slightly."

She nods, a happy smile on her face. "Anytime," She turns onto her side so that her whole body is facing me. "But, in all seriousness, who could've killed Shirai-san?"

I narrow my eyes at her. I have no clue. Maybe she pissed off some guy she arrested a long time ago, and they did it? Maybe she was trying to arrest someone, and they did it? For all I know, It could've been Musujime Awaki. She almost killed her that one time.

"I don't know," I say, anger in my voice. "But whoever it is," I look Ruiko dead in the eyes with determination.

"I'll kill them."

* * *

**Oooooooh. Mikoto should have a new nickname, "Murderous Misaka". *SHOT*  
**

**Okay, so, was I drunk when I was writing this? I mean, dafuq? Did this turn into some kind of SatenxMikotoxKuroko love triangle? That's actually not a bad idea, though... And maybe I could add Uiharu and like, Touma in there. Mikoto harem, bitches!  
**

**Yeeeeaaahhhh, no. She deserves a harem, though. Much more than Touma does... (Sorry Touma) **

**Still, how is this supposed to be a MikoKuro fic if KUROKO IS DEAD?! Well, you'll find out soon. (Next chapter)**

**Review?**

**I'm gonna go lay down now. My stupidity is off the chart today. Until next time!**

**P.S. About Sinful City, check my profile. It's going to be on hiatus for a while. (I like this story better lol... Except for there's no Accelerator in this one. *sad face*)**


	3. Burned Into Ash (Part One)

**I'mmmmm back with more heartache and emotional trauma! Yay... This chapter actually goes somewhere unlike the last one. But it's not _as _sad... It's still pretty sad.  
**

**Note: Okay, people, about the harem thing. I was joking. Please don't take me seriously on that... So yeah. Any interaction between Mikoto and Ruiko or Mikoto and Touma is purely FRIENDSHIP. Look in the summary, people. It says, "MikoKuro". Besides...  
**

**Isn't Touma a little too old for Mikoto?**

**OKAY... Onto the story now.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Toaru Majutsu no Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, or the like. All rights go to the wonderful J.C. Staff and brilliant Mr. Kazuma Kamachi.  
**

* * *

**Blood-Stained Roses Chapter 3: The White Rose Burned Into Ash - Part One  
**

Ruiko stares at me, wide-eyed, like she doesn't know who I am.

"H-Huh?"

"Whoever killed Kuroko," I repeat. "I'll kill them."

She stands up and walks over to me, grabbing my shoulders tightly. "Mikoto, I realize what you're going through is tough, okay?" I nod. She takes a deep breath, exhales, then starts again. "But, you can't let your anger take control of you. Don't do something so irrational!"

I stare at her for a second, processing it. She's right. I am letting my anger take control of me. Could I really have the need for vengeance so much as to kill someone?

"You're right," I say, grabbing her wrists and prying her hands off me. "I won't stoop to their level."

She smiles, a relieved smile. "Thanks, Mikoto."

"But-" She sighs, cutting me off. "Of course there's a catch..." She mumbles. I furrow my eyebrows at her until she gives in and says, "G-Go on..."

"I do want to catch whoever did this, and bring them to justice." I finish.

She puts a finger to her chin, thinking for a second, then grins at me. "In that case, I'll help you!" She exclaims.

I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'll help you!" She repeats, grabbing my wrists and swinging my arms around wildly. "It'll be cool! We'll be like detectives!"

"Ruiko, it's dangerous." I say firmly, as if scolding her.

"Your point?" She asks, tilting her head at me.

"I'm saying, we don't know who did this. They could even be stronger than I am." I say.

"Then, we'll bring someone else along, too!" She says, obviously dead-set on this.

"_No, _Ruiko." I say. "I'd rather do this alone. I don't want you getting hurt." Suddenly her face turns angry again, taking me off guard. _What did I say? __I'm trying to protect her! _

"You always say that, Mikoto." She says. "That it's your mess and you don't want your friends getting involved and getting hurt. But, it's not just _your _mess! It's my mess, too! And Uiharu's! And even Konori-senpai's! We were _all _Shirai-san's friends!"

I step back as much as I can with her stone hard grip on my wrists. She's right.

"I-I-" My voice catches in my throat for a second, and I gulp to steady it. "I just don't want any more of my friends dying!"

"Then, I won't die." She says, a determined look on her face.

"It's not that easy." I assure her.

She narrows her eyes at me. I sigh. Guess I won't be getting out of this one.

"...Fine."

"Yay!"

* * *

Ruiko and I wander around, thinking of how we're going to be able to catch the killer.

"Our first step," She says. "Is to check the security cameras. That's probably the easiest way, right?"

I nod. "It is, but we'd need Uiharu's help." "No problem!" She assures me.

"Oi, Biribiri!" I jump as soon as I hear that blasted nickname. Why now? Of all times?

Ruiko looks curiously over to the source of the noise; Touma. "Huh? Do you know him, Mikoto?" She asks.

I shake my head furiously. "No. He's just some pervert."

Touma makes a disappointed face at me. "Hey, don't treat your friends like that, Misaka." He says.

"'Friend'? 'Misaka'?" Ruiko questions, looking from me to him, then him to me. "Ohhhh... I see..." She grins evilly at me.

"Wh-what?" I ask.

"This is your boyfriend that you wouldn't tell me about before!" She concludes, smiling wide. I blush furiously. "N-No he's not!"

"Awww..." Ruiko whines, looking down. Touma laughs awkwardly. "No, Misaka and I are just friends," He says, waving it off.

Ruiko looks at me and makes a pouty face. "How boring..." She says. I give her a threatening look. Touma clears his throat to get our attention.

"Anyway..." He says, dropping the smile for a more serious look. "Misaka, I heard about what happened to Shirai." I tense up. Are there rumors going around or something?

"I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry for your loss. I didn't know her very well, but... I know she was one of your closest friends." He says, smiling softly. "So, if there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask."

I nod. "Th-thanks..."

"We were actually going to go on a hunt for the guy who's responsible!" Ruiko blurts. "H-Hey!" I scold her.

Touma sighs. "You sure about that? Two middle school girls..." He trails off when I give a look that tells him to shut up.

"We'll be fine!" Ruiko says, waving it off. "Mikoto's a level 5, after all!"

Touma is hardly convinced. "I could help you guys out, if you want."

"You're a level 0." I point out.

"Maybe so, but my Imagine Breaker could be of use," He says, lifting up his right hand and balling it into a fist. "Plus, you need some kind of male there to protect you. You don't know who this guy is."

"He really does sound like a pervert." Ruiko whispers in my ear. "He's not a pervert so much as he is an idiot." I whisper back. Touma gives us a questioning look. "Umm... So, what do you say?" He asks.

Me and Ruiko exchange looks. "Fine," I say. "Under one condition."

"What's that?" He asks.

"You'll become our servant!" Ruiko exclaims.

"Y-You're kidding... Right?"

"Yeah."

"Geez..." Touma mumbles. Ruiko and I laugh. It's the first time I've laughed ever since Kuroko left my life.

* * *

Ruiko and Touma walk on opposite sides of me. We're not really going anywhere, just figuring out how we are going to catch the one who killed Kuroko and bring them to justice. Ruiko is trying to figure out a name for our trio.

"Why do we need a name?" I ask her.

"Because, it makes it even cooler!" She explains. "How about 'The Three Musketeers'?!"

"That's kind of copyright infringement..." Touma says.

"Ah! Then how about 'Double 0 5'?"

"That's also copyright..."

This is really going to be fun with the two of them... And yes, I'm being sarcastic.

Touma sighs and stops walking. "Well, I'm gonna head home, it's getting late... I'll call you at some point." He waves and walks off.

"He has your number?" Ruiko asks.

"No." I say. "What an idiot..."

"Do you want to stay at my place again?" She asks, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shake my head. "No, I think I'll be fine." I say, putting on my best fake smile.

She smiles back. "Whatever you say. See ya!"

I wave as she walks off. When she's completely out of my vision, I run back to the dorm.

* * *

When I make it back to the dormitory, I immediately drop down onto, not my bed, but Kuroko's. I can still find her scent on her pillow. It makes me feel like some kind of pervert, but I don't care. I slide off her bed after a couple of minutes and walk over to her desk. All that sits there is her laptop and a little notebook.

Curious, I pick the notebook up and flip through it. Obviously, a diary. I slam it shut and put it back on the desk. _Don't do it. _I tell myself. I walk over and sit on my bed, cross-legged, tapping my index finger on the mattress. It's too tempting.

After a couple of hasty glances over at the book, I can't stop myself. I walk over, sit at her desk, and open it to a random page. There's, of course, a bunch of stuff about me. In her diary, she seems less perverted and more... mature.

I'm reading through a long, drawn out entry all about me when I notice that a page before it had been ripped out. Why would she rip a page out of her diary? It's not like anyone would read it.. Except for me.

I walk over to the trashcan and, sure enough, find a crumpled up piece of paper. I unfold it and flatten it out the best I can. It's a very short entry, and the handwriting is very sloppy. She was obviously in a hurry. But it's not a diary entry. It's a note.

_Onee-Sama,_

_If you're reading this, I've probably left you. You need to know something. _

_I did it for your sake. They were going to kill you._

_It was a case I had been working on in secret for a while now, but I never told you. Not even Uiharu knew._

_If I hadn't have done it, they would've killed you. _

_If I'm gone now, it's a little late to be saying this, but-  
_

_I love you._

There is some kind of jumbled up message after it that I can't make out, and I don't try to. I clutch the paper tightly into my hand and shut my eyes tight to keep tears from coming out. What was she talking about? Who is 'they'? What has Kuroko been doing lately?

All I know is, Kuroko died protecting me.

I clutch my forehead when a headache forms as the tears come out and slump down onto Kuroko's bed. _You've got to be kidding me. _

Through my headache and sobs, I hear a loud, crashing sound. I jump and wipe my eyes. It's obvious that it came from in here. I stand up and look around, letting a spark fly from my bangs to warn any possible intruders. All I get is silence. I look out the window. Nothing, except for the beauty of nighttime Academy City.

"I'm just being paranoid.." I assure myself, leaning my forehead against the cool glass.

* * *

The next day, Ruiko, Touma and I meet up to discuss the trek to find Kuroko's killer. When I show them the note, Ruiko is dumbfounded and Touma can't seem to say anything.

"You're kidding. Who is she talking about?" Ruiko asks.

"Hell if I know," I say, sighing. "Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse..."

Touma puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Misaka," he says. "We'll get through this."

"Yeah!" Ruiko exclaims. "After all, we're Double 0-"

"Don't even say it!" Says Touma, cutting her off.

I let a smile form on my lips, yet deep down inside, I feel awful. Not only did Kuroko die in order to protect me, but she died because she loved me. Why didn't I realize before that she loved me so much? And why did it take her leaving me for me to realize that I didn't want her to leave me? That I wanted her by my side forever? That she was so important to me?

Why did it take me so long to realize that I loved her?

* * *

**Well, I'm reeeaaallyyy mad at myself for this chapter. Want to know why? IT'S TOO SHORT. By the way, anyone who didn't get the 'Double 0 5' thing: It's because Touma and Ruiko are both level 0s and Mikoto's a level 5. Hahaha... I'm so original, aren't I? *SARCASM INTENDED*  
**

**Alright, guys, I'm gonna try something new here, so bear with me. I call this a "Pick-your-own-way-the-story-goes" Kinda thing.**

**Basically, on my profile will be a poll with a couple of choices of how you guys want this story to go. I have a lot of ideas but I want to see what you dudes and dudettes think.**

**So far I've got:**

**-Kuroko is resurrected**

**-Kuroko was never really dead**

**-Kuroko and Mikoto get together in Heaven (I really hate this idea though lol please don't vote for it... or if you do I won't hate you or anything...)**

**So go vote or give me suggestions in reviews and PMs! After all, the readers' satisfaction is most important!**


	4. Burned Into Ash (Part Two)

**Alright, you voted, and you get what you voted for. But seriously, the people who voted for the "make it a different pairing" thing, you better be joking. If you were serious, TOO BAD! I'm not gonna tell you what won, you'll have to read it for that. Kinda glad that no one voted for the "MikoKuro in Heaven" thing.  
**

** MikoKuro 5ever: Your idea is not _Horrid_ lol, but it seems like, knowing Mikoto, that would just lead to her getting angry at Kuroko for putting her through that emotional trauma, you know?  
**

**Enough of me. Let's get on with it, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: OBVIOUSLY I DON'T OWN THIS SERIES. Isn't that why it's called "Fanfiction"? ._. **

* * *

**Blood-Stained Roses Chapter 4: The White Rose Burned Into Ash (Part Two) **

My mother had once told me that I have to be brave, no matter what happens to me. Right now it's looking pretty impossible. It's been a week since Kuroko's death, but it feels like it was just yesterday that I found her laying there, bloody and helpless.

And why was she like that? Because of me. I had always ignored her feelings for me, yet she still loved me enough to risk her life to save me. But, what exactly was she saving me from? She was very vague in her note, only saying "they". Who the hell is "they"?

As for finding the killer, or killers, Ruiko, Touma, and I are having no luck. We've checked the security cameras many times, but for some odd reason, we never get any footage of Kuroko at all; or that alley, for that matter. Uiharu tells me that the killers might have shut down the cameras in the alley. But I've checked, and the cameras are just fine. Well, I'm not exactly a technician or anything, though.

The fact that we cannot find out who killed Kuroko is not what's scaring me. What's scaring me is that we can't even find evidence that she did die. We all know she did, we saw her body, after all. But on the cameras- nothing. Zero, Zip, Nada.

As for how I'm holding up, it's not well at all. I always feel lazy and depressed. I'm lonely without my roommate, I'll admit it. And I'd give anything to have her back. But there's nothing for me to give. We may live in Academy City, where most students have super powers, but I don't think there's an ability capable of resurrecting someone.

I wish there was an ability that was capable of mending a broken heart.

* * *

Lately, Ruiko, Touma, and I have been hanging out a lot more. I feel like I've grown closer to both of them as friends. They're great, the way they are willing to support me all the way through like this. But sometimes, I don't need sympathy. I just want someone to listen to what I have to say about this whole situation. I don't need any of that, "Oh, I'm sorry" crap. I just want to be heard, not comforted.

One afternoon, I get a text from Touma, asking me if I want to hang out. At the moment, I'm definitely not in the mood to hang out or have fun, but maybe he'll listen to me, if anyone will. I decide to just go along with it.

I walk to a bench in the park and sit there, where he told me wait. _He's late. _I think angrily. But as soon as I do, he comes up to me yelling, "Oi, Biribiri!" With two ice cream cones in his hand. He sits down next to me and hands me one of them.

"Here," he says, smiling. "Sorry I'm late. I went ahead and bought one for you."

What is this, a cheesy date?

"Thanks." I say quietly, taking a lick.

"Saten isn't with you?" He asks. I shake my head. "No. It's not like she follows me everywhere I go, you know." No, Ruiko is not a stalker.

He laughs at that. "I didn't mean it like that," He says, waving it off. "I just thought you'd be more comfortable if she were here."

I shake my head again, looking down. "What did you want, anyway?" I ask.

"How are you, Biribiri?" He asks. It's a simple question. But it makes me want to punch him. I'm not good, that's for sure. How can I be? "I know you're devastated by Shirai's death," he continues. "But you hide it well. Are you alright?"

Am I alright? The question rings through my head about a million times. _Are you alright, Misaka Mikoto? _A voice asks me. I can't answer it. _I don't know. _I say to it. No, there's no way I can be alright.

"Of course I'm not alright!" I shout at him. "What kind of question is that? How would you feel if you lost your best friend and you couldn't figure out why? The only thing you know is that they died to protect you?"

He shakes his head. "Sorry," he says. "I understand."

"No, you don't! You don't understand, no one does! I've lost Kuroko, and now I'll never get her back-" Suddenly realization hits me hard. I've lost Kuroko, and I'll never see her again.

Ever.

I want to see her again. Alive. Alive and well, in front of me with her usual smile. Why can't I? What did I do to deserve this? And Kuroko had to die alone, because I wasn't there for her.

I lean forward with my hands covering my face so that he can't see the tears. But it's pretty obvious that I'm crying. You don't hide your pain. It's bad for you.

I feel his hand grip my shoulder tightly. It's like in his right hand I can almost feel his Imagine Breaker. But that's pretty much impossible. I'm just imagining things. "I'm sorry, Misaka." he says softly. "You don't need to hold back, just let it out."

I take my face out of my hands and swat his away. "I don't have anything to let out." I say hoarsely, my through clogged with sobs that need to be pushed back down.

I take a bite out of the cone once my ice cream is finished. It's then that he decides to say, "You loved Shirai, didn't you?"

I almost choke, coughing violently. He swats my back lightly a couple times. Once I'm better, he keeps doing it. "Okay, you can stop now!" I say, smacking him lightly. He laughs, and pretty soon, I'm laughing too. Though I shouldn't be. I don't feel giggly. I feel like shit.

I lean back against the bench and close my eyes.

"Are you going to sleep?" He asks.

"Mm." I grumble.

"Is that a yes?"

"Mm."

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Are _you _going to stop asking me so many questions?" I say sharply, giving him a death stare. He winces.

'But you're not answering my question," he says. "Which one?" I ask.

"I asked if you loved Shirai." He repeats. I feel my face heat up and I look away. "Why are you asking?"

He stares at me like I just asked the dumbest question any human being could possibly ask. "Of course I did, and still do." I say.

"As a friend? Or more?" He pushes further.

Now that perplexes me. I loved Kuroko, like anyone would love a best friend. But... Did I also see her as more than that? I already came to terms with the fact that I loved her, but I wasn't sure in what way I did.

"I don't know." I say.

Touma sighs. "Misaka, you need to come to terms with your feelings." He says. It's true, I do. Though I'll never admit that to him.

"There's no point in it now," I say softly, staring at the grass on the ground, how it sways beautifully in the wind. It is sunny and hot outside, yet I feel dark and cold.

"A friend would eventually move on from a death, since you're so young," Touma says, his expression hardening. "But if you truly loved her, you would never get over it."

I stare at him wide-eyed. He's right. And I know that I will never get over Kuroko's death, for as long as I live. I try to imagine myself in the future, but I can't imagine a future without Kuroko there. I simply can't. I won't move on. Ever.

I stand up and stretch, needing to just move away from the conversation. "Enough of this," I say. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Touma nods and smiles at me. "Right. I understand. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go do a little investigating." he says vaguely. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Investigating?"

"We're still trying to find the killer, right?" He asks, grinning like an idiot.

I sigh. "Fine. You have fun with that." I walk off before he can retort.

I'm not mad at Touma. I'm not mad at anyone. If anything, I'm mad at Kuroko. She was truly the biggest idiot on the planet. Did she ever think about my feelings before going ahead and risking her life to save me? Surely she knew that it would not slide over well with me.

Surely she knew that I would rather be dead than be without her.

Surely.

* * *

I decide to do a little shopping to get my mind off of things. I stare at a new Gekota pajama set, and think about what Kuroko would say if she were here. Probably something along the lines of- "Onee-Sama, again?..." and then sigh. I giggle at the thought, then shake my head. _Stop thinking about her. _I tell myself.

I go ahead and buy the pajamas. It's already sunset as I walk back to the dormitory. A beautiful sunset. I stare at it, not looking where I'm going, until I bump into someone.

I gasp and the other person lets out an 'oof' noise. She's on the ground, clutching her head with her eyes shut tight.

"Kongou-san?" I ask.

She opens her eyes and stares at me for a second. "Oh! Misaka-san!" She says happily.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I say, reaching out my hand to her. She takes it gladly. "Don't worry, I can be a bit clumsy myself." She says.

"Wannai-san and Awatsuki-san aren't with you?" I ask.

"O-Oh!" She blushes and uses her fan to cover her face. "Th-They were with me just a moment ago! I was just heading back to the dormitory-"

"But you're walking the opposite way of the dormitory." I point out, raising an eyebrow. I can see her red face become even more red. She's really weird.

"W-What are you up to right now, Misaka-san?" She asks, changing the subject.

"I was going back to the dormitory after some shopping." I say, holding up the bag with the pajamas in it to show her.

"Oh I see. Let us walk together, then!" She exclaims, hooking her arm around mine and pulling me in the direction away from the dormitory.

"K-Kongou-san? The dormitory's this way..." I say, pointing in the correct direction.

"I-I knew that! I was merely joking..." She whispers the last part and practically drags me.

We walk in silence for a while. Her face seems troubled, as if there's something she wants to say, but doesn't want to at the same time. I can pretty much tell what it is. She wants to ask me about Kuroko. It makes me wonder how she feels. I know they didn't get along very well, but nonetheless, they could at least have been under the title of "acquaintances".

"I take it you know what happened to Kuroko?" I ask out of the blue, making her jump a little. She stares at me with a shocked yet sad expression.

"Oh, Misaka-san, I'm so sorry about what happened... To think that someone would do that to such a young girl... It's horrid." She says.

I nod in agreement. Yes, 'horrid' is a word to describe it. I could come up with a million other words, too. Like, "atrocious", "disgusting", and "stupid".

"More importantly," she says, looking at me with eyes full of concern. "I'm worried about you."

I look down and pay more attention to my feet than where I'm going. I know everyone's concerned about me, but how is that more important? Doesn't anyone care? Am I the only one who cares about Kuroko's death?

"Why are you wasting your time worrying about me," I say, looking at her with anger. "When you should be grieving over Kuroko's passing? I don't get it!" I stop walking, balling my hands tightly into fists until they start to turn pale and purple. "I'm not the issue here! The issue is that Kuroko is gone, and she's never coming back! I don't need sympathy, I need Kuroko." With that, I walk away as fast as I can.

Kongou doesn't follow.

* * *

I return to my dorm and angrily throw the bag onto my bed, sitting down next to it. I sigh and run my hand through my hair, combing out the painful knots. _Why am I so mad? _I ask myself in my head. _Kongou-san didn't do anything wrong. _I sigh and turn my gaze to the window, where the sun is slowly finishing its set, and the sky is turning into nighttime. I take a quick glance around the room, wondering if I should just take a shower and go to sleep, when I notice something lying on Kuroko's bed.

It's a little red rose, one identical to the one I had in the dream the day before Kuroko's death. It shocks me to a state of paralysis. I sit and stare at the flower. What does this mean?

Finally able to move, I get up and sit down on Kuroko's bed, picking up the plant by its stem, and holding it in front of my face. I feel as if I am holding its gaze, as if it's staring back at me. I take my index finger and slowly slide it over the silky pedals. In response, I feel liquid on the finger. I pull it back and look at the rose. Where I had ran my finger lies a white streak. I look at my finger. A red liquid sits on its tip.

Blood.

If I wasn't confused before, I am now. I get up and run to the bathroom, holding the rose in the sink under the faucet, running a light stream of water.

The water rinses the blood off of the flower and leaves nothing but white in its wake. A white rose. It's beautiful, yet somehow... Unnerving. First of all, why is the rose in my dorm room? Who put it there? Second of all, why is it covered in blood? Third of all, why is it the same rose I saw in my dream?

I lift the rose to my nose and inhale softly. Somehow, it gives me a scent that reminds me of Kuroko. A perfumed, passion-filled scent. I stare at it blankly, unsure of what all this means. But... Why does a single flower remind me so much of my deceased roommate? I can't figure that out. It just... does.

Slowly, feeling like I've lost all control over my body, I bring the rose downward to my lips. And, slowly and softly, kiss one of the pedals. Only for a millisecond, then I pull away from it, keeping my eyes closed and focusing on my heartbeat, which is unusually fast and hard. I have a bad feeling. I'm not sure what about, but I feel scared.

I hear a sudden crashing noise, one similar to the one I had heard the other night. I jerk my eyes open and, for the second I look in the mirror, see a dark figure there. That's all it takes for me to whip around and send a couple sparks to whatever it may be, but find myself electrocuting the wall.

I look in the mirror again. Nothing, except for my face, pale with red, puffy eyes. And of course, this rose in my hand. I use my other hand to grip the edge of the sink tightly so that I don't fall. I feel dizzy and tired all of a sudden.

_What is the meaning of this? _I think, feeling myself fall slowly. But there's nothing I can do about it. _Who is doing this to me? _

I find myself lying on the floor on my side, my vision blurry. Through my blurry haze, I see the white rose slowly becoming painted in blood again. I clutch it tightly, hoping to make it stop, but I can't. When the white is completely cascaded in red, my vision crumbles, and everything goes dark.

* * *

I awake and, surprisingly, don't immediately open my eyes. I keep them closed, trying to feel my surroundings. I do know that I am no longer on the bathroom floor. I open my eyes and wait for my blurry vision to clear. Once it does, all I see is red around me. A red sky, a red ground.

I slowly sit up, since sitting up fast would probably only make my fatigue worse. I look around. In my lap lies the rose, which is red once again. All is quiet. Not a sound is uttered, not even any wind. Not the slightest breeze.

Once I clear the lump in my throat, I shout, "Hello?"

No response. Might as well try again.

"Hello?" I yell, louder. "Anyone?"

There is silence, and I move my legs to where I sit comfortably. For a couple minutes, it's nothing but the utter silence. Then, I hear footsteps. They aren't loud, but with the lack of any other sound, they are easy to hear. And they slowly grow closer.

From out of nowhere walks a very familiar face, one I thought I would never see again.

"Ku-Kuroko?" I stammer, staring at her wide-eyed.

The level 4 teleporter echoes my expression. "Onee-Sama? What are you doing here?"

"You tell me what _you're _doing!" I shout. "You're supposed to be dead!"

She just stares at me, an unreadable expression. She looks as if she's apathetic, which is definitely not in her nature. Her face is so... blank. So unreadable.

She sighs, bringing her palm up to her forehead and muttering something to herself in a frustrated tone. Her body is pale, and I can see a lot of her veins easily. Does this mean...

"Kuroko, am I dead?" I ask her bluntly.

She raises an eyebrow, then shrugs. "Are you?" That's also not like her. Why is she acting so hostile and sarcastic?

I should be angry. She is acting like a jerk. Like she couldn't give two shits if the entire world blew up at the moment. She has that "Oh, whatever" look on her face, and I don't like it one bit. I thought she gave her life to save me? Maybe she is mad at me because I never showed any sort of... feelings towards her?

But instead, I am not angry. I am not sad. I am happy, happier than I've ever been. Kuroko is back, she is here, in front of me. I feel tears of joy well up at the corner of my eyes.

"Kuroko!" I exclaim happily.

In a flash, her look of apathy vanishes, and she looks like the Kuroko I know. She smiles, her face slightly flushed, and holds out a hand to me. "Come here, Onee-Sama." She says softly.

I nod and reach out my hand to grab hers, but just as I almost do, she withdraws her hand and stares down at me, this time with an angry look on her face.

I look at her, confused. Her eyes do not meet mine, but they meet the rose sitting in my lap.

"Where did you get that?" She asks, barely above a whisper.

"I-It was laying on your bed..." I say. _Why is she so upset? _

Suddenly, she kneels down in front of me and pulls me into her arms in a soft embrace. I return it and bury my face in her hair, which smells oddly like the rose when I sniffed it earlier.

She whispers something inaudible in my ear, and before I can ask her to repeat it, a bright light consumes me, then everything goes dark yet again.

* * *

When I awake yet again, I am back on the bathroom floor, in the same position I had been in when I fell. The rose is clutched tightly between my fingers, but it is white again, not covered in blood.

I turn over so that I am laying on my back, staring at the ceiling. She was there. Kuroko was there. She was in my arms. She was _alive. _

It was just another dream.

Angered beyond any anger I've ever felt, I stand up and stand in front of the mirror, staring at my reflection. Tears are streaming down my cheeks. I drop the rose, where it flutters to the floor slowly, and stare angrily into my own eyes.

"It's your fault," I say to the mirror. "It's your fault... That she's dead." I clench my teeth to the point of pain, and hurl a fist at the glass in front of me, and it shatters, showering the sink, the floor, and me in sharp edges.

I look at my offending hand, which is bloody with shards of glass stuck throughout various spots of it. I ignore the agonizing pain, and lift my foot up to smash the rose that lies on the floor, but stop.

For some reason, I can't bring myself to do such a thing. It reminds me too much of Kuroko. I can't. I won't. I set the foot back down away from the rose and fall to my knees, my legs getting pierced with little pinpricks of pain from the shards of glass on the floor. I bring my hurt hand to my forehead and let the blood from the hand run down onto my face and onto the floor.

_That's what you get..._ I think to myself. _That's what you deserve. _A deep, sinister chuckle escapes my throat and passes through my lips. Yes, I deserve this. I deserve it for letting Kuroko die.

I close my eyes as tears sting them badly. No longer am I laughing at my own pain, but crying about it. It hurts. Not just physically, but emotionally. Kuroko was there. I saw her. I touched her. She is not dead. Kuroko is not dead.

I look at the rose and frown at it as my tears fall to the floor. "Kuroko is not dead," I say to it sternly. I am not sure who exactly I'm talking to, whether it's just a rose or something more, but I talk anyway. "Kuroko would never leave me like that."

* * *

I do not go to class the next day. I decide to take time to let my hand heal up. It's wrapped tightly in bandages, and you can see the dark red stains of blood on them. Plus, I do not feel like going to class. Being around people right now is the last thing I want. So instead of sitting through school, I lay in bed all day, trying to sleep. But I can't sleep.

If I do, I will have another dream where Kuroko is alive. And, once again, wake up to find that it is not true. I stare at the white rose, which I lied on Kuroko's bed. _A white rose is lifeless. _I think.

But for some reason, it looks so alive, like it's immortal, or something. I feel sad thinking of the rose drying up and withering away.

Later on, Ruiko comes and pays me a visit.

"What happened to your hand?" She asks, kneeling down beside my bed.

I hesitate to tell her. I don't want to tell her. It will only make her worry about me more. And I don't need her to worry about me any more.

"I umm... accidentally cut it." I say, sweating nervously. I'm a horrible liar.

"How?" She asks. Shit. Sh_e had to have _more detail.

"I... don't remember." I lie.

"Wow. Are you sure you didn't hit your head, too?" She asks, moving my bangs and looking for any sign of concussion. The bad part is she's serious.

"_Yes." _I say, moving her hand away. She smirks and turns to Kuroko's bed. "What's that?" She says, referring to the rose.

"What is this, 20 Questions?" I retort. "It's a rose."

She gives me a blank expression. "_Really?_" She says sarcastically. "Wow. That's news to me."

I narrow my eyes at her. She just grins. "So, where'd you get it?"

"Nowhere. It was just laying there when I came in here yesterday." I say.

Her eyes start twinkling all of a sudden. "Ooh! A mystery! This looks like a job for Double 0 5-"

I cut her off by pinching her arm.

"Ouch!" She says, rubbing her arm. "So rough..."

I smile, yet on the inside, I am not smiling. If only Kuroko were here. I close my eyes and remember when I hugged her in the dream. It was real.. I know it was. If it wasn't, I at least know that it is a sign that she is alive.

It is then that I realize what Kuroko had whispered to me before the dream ended.

_"Stop dreaming, Onee-Sama." _

"Stop dreaming?!" I yell out loud, surprising Ruiko, who jumps back.

"I-I'm not dreaming..." She says.

"No, Ruiko." I say, shaking my head. "That's what Kuroko told me. She told me to stop dreaming."

Ruiko stares at me. "Wh-when?"

"In my dream!" I exclaim, jumping out of bed and walking over to Kuroko's. I grab the rose and press it close to my lips, whispering,

"I am not dreaming, Kuroko."

I look at the flower, as if I'm expecting a response. Nothing. I go back over to my bed and lay down again. "Ruiko, I'm going to sleep." I announce, pulling the covers over my head.

"Okay, okay," She says. "Sleep tight." With that, her footsteps leave the room, and I am left alone.

I will not stop dreaming. Because every time I dream, I will see Kuroko. So I will not stop. I will keep dreaming. With that, I close my eyes. But just as I do, I feel something that feels like a hand brushing through my hair. I lift my hand and echo the gesture, but find nothing. I mentally shrug and ignore it, until I feel it again.

Annoyed, I turn onto my side. For the couple of seconds I have my eyes open, I see Kuroko standing at my bed, smiling, reaching out a hand as if she is going to touch me. I blink, and when my eyes open up again, she's gone.

Frustrated beyond all reason, I ball my hair into my fists and clench my teeth tightly together, letting out a long, scream-like groan. "What the hell, Mikoto?" I say to myself. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Just then, I feel a hand close around one of my fists. I look up. Kuroko.

"I thought I told you to stop dreaming." She says, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?!" I ask rather loudly.

She winces a little and takes both my hands in hers, squeezing lightly.

"Stop dreaming of me being dead." She says.

Well, that gets me. Stop dreaming that she's dead? Could this mean... Kuroko was never dead? Or is this the dream? Lately, I'm not sure what's real and what's fake anymore. Is this Kuroko? Her ghost? A figment of my imagination?

I hope that this is Kuroko, that she is still alive. Her touch on my hands is warm, not cold. So it's either a dream, or she is not really dead. I hope it is the latter rather than the former.

I withdraw my hands from hers and scoot back slightly.

"...What?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**KUROKO YOU TROLL!**

**...So, that's that, I guess. Hahaha, what a teasing chapter. And confusing. I even confused myself. That's not good. I'm going to have to go back and read it to make sure it actually makes sense.  
**

**In the meantime, hit me up with reviews and such, and I'll get back to you with the next chapter as soon as possible!**

**P.S. Regarding Sinful City, who knows? I finally started working on... Whatever chapter I left off on. It'll get here... **


	5. Love, Blossoming

**A/N:**

**Well, shit. Oh sorry, excuse my language. I just had kind of a tough time writing this chapter. Trying to think of a good reason for Kuroko's absence was a real thinker. Luckily, thinking is my specialty. Plus... Writing Mikoto through first-person is HARD.  
**

**Alright, enough of the idle chit-chat.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, or the like. All rights go to J.C. Staff and Kazuma Kamachi.**

* * *

**Blood-Stained Roses Chapter 5: A New Love Blossoming?**

A week ago, I stood before my best friend, Shirai Kuroko, as she was dead. Gone from this world, mentally, at least. Not physically. But now, I am sitting before her, and she is alive. At least I think.

It's not that it makes me mad. On the inside, I want to jump up and hug her as tight as possible, but I can't bring my body to move. Why is she alive? It doesn't make any sense, unless it's all in my head... Unless she never died.

That one gets me. Could it be that... Kuroko was never dead? Was it all just in my imagination?

You've got to be kidding me.

* * *

Before I know it, Kuroko and I are sitting side-by-side on my bed, neither of us saying a word. I don't dare utter any noise. I just sit there with my hands folded in my lap, twiddling my fingers around nervously. What can I say? There's nothing _to _say. What do you say to your best friend who you thought was dead when they're mysteriously standing in front of you, alive and well?

She doesn't look hurt at all. Physically, at least. She still has her usual pale white skin, her pinkish-reddish hair tied up into its usual curly ponytails, and her clothes are all intact and clean. No bloodstains or dirt whatsoever.

Emotionally, though, I'm not sure. She has a troubled look on her face, like she's thinking about something. Her mouth curved into a frown and her eyebrows furrowed slightly. Just what has happened to Shirai Kuroko?

She looks at me and raises an eyebrow. It is then that I notice I have been staring at her too long. Flushed slightly, I turn my gaze away and stare at the white rose that sits on her bed.

I feel her hand move and fit itself on top of mine. Her skin is warm, much warmer than it was the last time I touched her, when she was supposedly dead. Out of instinct, I move my hand and grab hers tightly, intertwining our fingers, and feeling her heartbeat through her palm. At least she has a heartbeat.

"Onee-Sama," She says, catching my attention. "You've been delving your eyes on that flower for quite a while now."

I look at her without moving my head. "It's very pretty."

She raises her palm to cover her mouth as if she's stifling a laugh. I sigh. Now is not the time for jokes.

"You need to explain yourself, Kuroko," I say. "Why aren't you dead?"

Her grip on my hand tightens suddenly, to the point of where it hurts me. I say nothing, though.

"You see, I was never dead." She says. _Yeah, no duh, Kuroko. _I think.

"Was it all... in my imagination, then?" I ask hesitantly. She shakes her head. "Not _all _of it." She says. I nod my head, a signal for her to enlighten me.

She sighs, leaning her shoulder to touch mine. I scoot away slightly. "It all started with a Judgment case, and then it all just kind of... Blew up from there."

I nod again, wanting her to continue.

"I hope you like long stories." She says.

"It better be a good, long explanation." I say back.

* * *

**Warning: This is a flashback... Which means third-person! Yay!  
**

* * *

Shirai Kuroko, a level 4 teleporter and member of Judgment, ran through the back alleys of Academy City, chasing three grown men.

They ran into a dead end and looked back, finding no sign of the pigtailed girl.

"Looks like we lost her," One of them said, panting heavily.

"Yeah," Another one replied. "She was fast, for a schoolgirl."

"Ha! Not fast enough!" Laughed the third one loudly. The other two joined in, but their laughter diminished quickly after Kuroko suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

"Found you." She said slyly, grinning.

The three men gasped and tried running past her, but were caught against the wall by metal spikes. Only one of the men was left standing. He raised his hands up in the air as a sign of peace.

"I do not wish to fight a schoolgirl." He said.

Kuroko frowned. "Scared? Hmph. I should expect nothing less from three lowly level 0 criminals like you."

The man clenched his teeth tightly. "Tch. Never said I was scared, did I? I have no intention of laying a hand on a young lady."

Kuroko let a grin form on her lips once again. "Oh? Based on your criminal history, I beg to differ."

The man she was facing was a leader of a little gang targeted Tokiwadai students for their money, sometimes even killing if they had to. They were a group of homeless people who were level 0s, and blamed the more powerful espers for hogging all the money. And lately, they had been targeting the one person who Kuroko had devoted her life to protect: Misaka Mikoto. The Level 5 Railgun.

"Tell me, young lady," The man said. "Are you any better than I am?"

"Hm? Of course I am. I would never stoop to your level of idiocy. Or hypocrisy. You act all good, but in all honesty, we both know who the real good guy here is." Kuroko replied, pulling her spikes out from the loop on her thigh.

"You're a teleporter, right?" The man asked, changing the subject.

"No duh."

"Young lady, have you ever killed a man?" He asked.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Have you ever _wanted _to kill someone? Or thought about it? Or.. almost have killed someone?"

_All of the above. _Kuroko thought, remembering that dastardly excuse for a woman, Musujime Awaki.

"Yes." She said.

"Then we are the same, are we not?" The man said.

"We aren't," Kuroko stated. "I had a good reason to. You do it for your own selfish desires."

Silence followed the teleporter's bold statement. Kuroko wondered why. Was it because he thought she was wrong? Or because he knew it was true, and didn't know what to say?

Kuroko grinned at the latter. _He's speechless. How stupid. _She thought.

"...Can't argue with that, I guess." The man said, scratching the back of his head.

Kuroko crossed her arms. "Exactly. Ready to just admit defeat already?"

"What is your name, young lady?" He asked, completely ignoring her question.

The pigtailed girl sighed loudly. "Now why should I tell you that?"

"Because I want to know." Was his only response.

"_Really?_ Why else would you ask, stupid?"

"Stupid?" The man retorted. "Now that's just plain rude."

"Shirai Kuroko." Kuroko said, to get him to shut up.

He simply smiled. "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it? I guess I'll tell you mine-"

"I already know your name. Otherwise, I wouldn't be chasing you." Kuroko said, flipping one of her pigtails. "Jingai Inu, right?"

The man nodded. "Correct."

Kuroko clenched her fists tightly. She did not like the way he was acting, so casual and uncaring. It was annoying. For a man who steals from little girls for a living, he was very... intelligent-seeming. He seemed to show no remorse for his actions, as well. Kuroko observed from his criminal record that he had killed at least 7 or more girls from Tokiwadai. Which is actually impressive, considering the school.

_Still... _Kuroko thought, looking him up and down. _Targeting Onee-Sama is basically a death sentence._

"Since I answered your question," Kuroko said. "Can you answer one of mine?"

Inu shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Go ahead. It's only fair."

Kuroko took a deep breath before proceeding. "Why are you after Onee-Sama?"

Inu tilted his head to the side out of confusion. "'Onee-Sama'?"

"O-Oh, I mean... Misaka Mikoto..." Kuroko muttered, embarrassed at her use of the nickname.

"Ah..." Inu said, smiling slightly. "Because she's a level 5. She's bound to have tons of money."

Kuroko shook her head. "Do you have a death wish? Going after her is suicide. You're a level zero. She'll just fry you."

Inu's soft smile turned into an evil smirk. He reached into a bag he carried on his shoulder and took out a gun. "It may be a pistol, nothing special..." He said, chuckling. "But it kills."

At that, Kuroko lunged at him, pointing out one of her spikes. He simply grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Whoa, now, young lady."

Kuroko placed her other hand on his shoulder and teleported him to the ground, jabbing a spike in each of his arms. Inu cringed in pain. Kuroko noticed the blood trickling down his arms and backed away slightly.

_It's just like that other time... _She thought. _I'm out for blood._

Inu let out a long, halfhearted laugh, pulling the spikes out of his arms as if it didn't hurt him at all. "You're good." He said, picking up the gun. Kuroko raised her spikes in attempt at intimidation, causing the man to smile softly yet again.

"It's not loaded at the moment. As I said before, I do not wish to lay a hand on a schoolgirl."

Kuroko scoffed, "You say that, but you're out for Onee-Sama, and willing to kill her, even. Sounds pretty hypocritical to me."

Inu stepped towards Kuroko, causing the latter to back away. "Let me tell you something, young lady... Lately, money has not been my concern. What _has _been my concern is the level 5s here in Academy City. You know them, right?"

Kuroko nodded. "So you're not after money any more, you're after the level 5s?"

"Precisely," Said Inu. "I've vowed to kill all seven of the level 5s here in Academy City."

Kuroko's heart skipped a beat, and her eyes widened. Suddenly a rush of fear ran through her body. No way he was going to hurt her Onee-Sama. No way. _I'll kill him first._ She thought.

"Wh-why?" She choked. "What have any of them ever done to you?"

"They are a selfish kind who only care about themselves, just because they are of the strongest here in this city." Inu explained. "I believe selfish people should be punished."

_It's just like that other time... _She thought. _I'm out for blood._

Inu let out a long, halfhearted laugh, pulling the spikes out of his arms as if it didn't hurt him at all. "You're good." He said, picking up the gun. Kuroko raised her spikes in attempt at intimidation, causing the man to smile softly yet again.

"It's not loaded at the moment. As I said before, I do not wish to lay a hand on a schoolgirl."

Kuroko scoffed, "You say that, but you're out for Onee-Sama, and willing to kill her, even. Sounds pretty hypocritical to me."

Inu stepped towards Kuroko, causing the latter to back away. "Let me tell you something, young lady... Lately, money has not been my concern. What _has _been my concern is the level 5s here in Academy City. You know them, right?"

Kuroko nodded. "So you're not after money any more, you're after the level 5s?"

"Precisely," Said Inu. "I've vowed to kill all seven of the level 5s here in Academy City."

Kuroko's heart skipped a beat, and her eyes widened. Suddenly a rush of fear ran through her body. No way he was going to hurt her Onee-Sama. No way. _I'll kill him first._ She thought.

"Wh-why?" She choked. "What have any of them ever done to you?"

"They are a selfish kind who only care about themselves, just because they are of the strongest here in this city." Inu explained. "I believe selfish people should be punished."

"You're the one being selfish." Kuroko countered, her voice cracking.

Inu's lips formed a sad frown. "I do not wish to hurt you, young lady. But if you intend to get in my way, I will have no choice but to do such." He held up the gun, pointing it at Kuroko, who gasped.

"I thought you said it wasn't loaded-"

Just as Kuroko uttered those words, a shot was fired from the weapon, and the bullet penetrated her in the stomach. She fell to the ground, bleeding and in pain. Inu casually walked over to her and knelt down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"This is a warning. That shot should not kill you. But I suggest you get some help." Before Kuroko knew it, Inu and his comrades were gone. She was alone, bleeding.

_I'm going to bleed to death... _She thought. _Onee-Sama..._

She closed her eyes and let darkness overwhelm her being.

* * *

Kuroko was not sure if she was awake or not. All around her was darkness. She couldn't see a thing, but she could feel something underneath her. She was lying on her back on what seemed to be cold, hard metal. It was not comfortable at all.

She blinked a couple more times, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. She could make out a couple of faint walls and doors. She tried moving her body, but everything except for her neck was wrapped up by something.

She remembered what had happened, and wondered why she wasn't dead, and why she didn't even feel weak in the least possible way. _I'm in a... body bag? _She thought. She lifted one of her hands out of the bag and unzipped it, allowing herself to sit up. She sat for a couple seconds, before getting off whatever she was sitting on and trying to find a light switch.

Her wish was granted. Once she had the lights on, she looked around and finally figured out where she was. An autopsy room.

She gulped. What was she doing in such a place? Did people assume that she was dead?

Suddenly she heard a quiet whispering in her ear, an all too familiar voice.

"Kuroko... You can't... Don't do this to me, Kuroko..."

"Onee-Sama!" Kuroko shouted aloud, then covered her mouth, hoping no one heard her. She needed to get out of here, wherever she was.

She slid through a set of doors and came to two hallways, one that led to an elevator and one that led to a staircase. _An elevator would make too much noise. _She thought. With that in mind, she started quick but quiet bounds up the staircase until she reached a door.

Slowly, she opened the door. When it was cracked, she peeked through, finding an empty hallway. _I'm in a hospital, aren't I? _She pondered. _In that case, there's definitely people here, regardless of what time it is. Whatever time it is. _

She opened the door fully and walked out, casually walking down the hallway until a doctor approached her.

"U-Um, Miss?" The doctor said. "May I ask what you are doing here at such a time?"

_Damn. _Thought Kuroko. "Ummm... I was.. visiting my sick grandmother, you see." She lied, biting her lip nervously.

"Ah... That's okay, then. But you should hurry home." The doctor suggested, then walked away swiftly. When he was out of earshot, Kuroko sighed of relief, and continued her expedition to find her way out of the hospital.

Once she was finally outside, it was dark, obviously the middle of the night. She sighed, looking at her surroundings to see if she could figure out where she was. When she looked at a map, she realized that she was at the hospital not far from Tokiwadai.

With that in mind, Kuroko started teleporting her way back to the dorm. _Onee_-_Sama thinks I am dead... _She thought angrily.

_I'll just have to show her that I'm not._

* * *

When Kuroko made it back to the dorm room, Mikoto was in the bathroom. She wanted to just burst in there and yell, "Here I am!" But she didn't when she noticed a small white rose laying on Mikoto's bed.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow and walked over, picking up the rose and twirling it between her index finger and thumb. She lifted the rose to smell it. It smelled an awful lot like Mikoto, and it made the teleporter wonder how long she was gone.

Of course, her first assumption was that a certain level 0 boy had decided to comfort her Onee-Sama in her loss, and he was the one who gave her the rose. But Kuroko was keener than that. She had a different feeling coming from the rose. She felt love coming through it.

Not like a simple flower could give you an emotion or anything.

When she heard the doorknob on the bathroom door rattle, she panicked and looked for a place to hide. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like it was the wrong time to see her Onee-Sama right then. She crawled and squeezed herself under the bed as fast as she could, and put a hand over her mouth to keep her from uttering any kind of word when Mikoto came walking out of the bathroom.

Kuroko allowed enough space for her to peek at the electromaster. Her short brown hair was disheveled and messy. On one of her hands, there was a blood-stained bandage wrapped around it. All the teleporter wanted was to reach out and comfort Mikoto, but she decided to leave her be when the lights went off in the room and she climbed into bed.

Kuroko lied there all night, watching Mikoto.

* * *

Kuroko awoke in the morning to soft voices in the room. It took her a moment to piece together things. _That's right... I_ remember... She thought, trying not to hit her head on the bottom of her bed when she heard who was talking. Mikoto and Ruiko.

"Stop dreaming?!" She heard Mikoto shout, almost making her jump.

"I-I'm not dreaming..." Ruiko said softly, obviously confused.

"No, that's what Kuroko told me!" Mikoto exclaimed. "In my dream."

Kuroko had to rethink about that one. _Huh? I did no such thing... Does Onee-Sama have some sort of feeling that I'm not dead? _

When she heard Ruiko say her goodbyes and Mikoto roll over in her bed as if she was going to sleep, Kuroko decided it was time to take action. Slowly, she crawled out from underneath the bed, and quietly made her way over to the level 5, watching her sleeping face, peaceful, yet sad at the same time.

_It's my fault... _Kuroko thought, brushing a hand through Mikoto's hair. _It's my fault you're like this... I've hurt you... _"Forgive me, Onee-Sama." She whispered. It was then that Mikoto jerked her eyes open and noticed Kuroko standing above her.

"...I thought I told you to stop dreaming." Said Kuroko, taking Mikoto's hands in hers. "Stop dreaming about me being dead."

* * *

"So, did you get all of that, Onee-Sama?" Kuroko asked, looking at Mikoto with determination.

"Yeah... I guess so..." Mikoto said, rubbing the back of her neck. Honestly, she wasn't sure, wasn't sure how all of this played out to all of the dreams, all of the pain she had went through, but she didn't really care. Kuroko was alive, and that was all that mattered to her.

"Kuroko..." She whispered softly. Kuroko tilted her head as a sign for her to continue.

"What now?"

The level 4 blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Mikoto dropped her gaze away from her kouhai's eyes. She couldn't bare to look in them right now. They held so many emotions that she could not deduce, and she was already full of her own emotions that she didn't understand.

"I don't know... I'm just... Confused, Kuroko." She said softly.

Kuroko frowned at her Onee-Sama's actions. _I'm the one who caused this..._ She thought. "I know..." She replied, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Mikoto looked at her, studying her expression. It was one of sadness, guilt, and even longing. Changing the subject, she asked, "So, you don't know what happened to that Jingai Inu or whatever and his lackeys?"

Kuroko shook her head in response. "No. It was odd that he spared my life, though. You never ran into him?"

"Nope," Said Mikoto. "Someone who's aiming to kill all level 5s? That's dumb. No level zero can do that..." She cut herself off when an image of Touma popped into her head. _Except maybe him..._

"I suppose you're right." The teleported said, leaning against Mikoto. The level 5 simply blushed and scooted away some.

"Are you... Not happy that I'm back, Onee-Sama?" Kuroko asked out of the blue.

"Wha- That's not it!" Mikoto assured, taking her kouhai's hands. "It's just- I am happy, but... I'm just kind of... speechless."

"I know, Onee-Sama..." Kuroko whispered. Before the electromaster knew it, Kuroko's arms were wrapped tightly around her, embracing her. "I'm here now." The teleporter whispered into her ear softly.

Mikoto returned the hug immediately. She brought her face to the younger girl's pigtailed hair and inhaled, taking in the familiar scent. She couldn't do anything to control the tears streaming down her cheeks, either. She wasn't even sure if they were tears of joy or tears of sadness. She didn't exactly care. All that mattered to her at the moment was that Kuroko was back, and in her arms.

They stayed in their embrace for a while, Kuroko wiping leaking tears off of Mikoto's cheeks, and rubbing her back comfortingly. _This is so dumb. _Thought Mikoto. _I fee__l like such a kid._

Kuroko pulled away from the hug and flashed Mikoto a gentle smile, tears streaming down her face as well. "I'm sorry I scared you," She sniffled, wiping away her tears. "I'm so sorry."

Mikoto, in turn, genuinely smiled for the first time in a while. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." She said. "I'm just glad you're back." With that, she pulled the younger girl into her arms again.

"You know, Kuroko..." Mikoto whispered into the pigtailed girl's ear softly. "While you were gone... I felt guilty. I started to... Feel like I never said things I wanted to say to you, and since you were gone, I felt like it was bad to leave you in the dark... But now, I want to tell you..." She took a deep breath. "Kuroko, I think-"

She paused when she looked down and saw that her teleporting roommate wasn't even listening. In fact, she was asleep, resting her head against the older girl's chest.

_Damn it._ Mikoto cursed in her head. _So close. _She smiled down at the sleeping girl and moved to lay down herself. Almost instantly, Kuroko attached herself to Mikoto's arm. The electromaster shrugged it off. _I'll let it slide._ She thought. _Since... I don't even mind it one bit._

* * *

**A/N:**

**If you're curious, "Jingai" means "Criminal", and "Inu" means "Dog". "Criminal Dog"... LOL. English is funny.**

**Ahhh... Young love... Now that Kuroko's back, where the hell do I go with this story? Oh whatever, I'll just make it up as I go. And somehow, or course, the main bad guy ends up as an OC. Hahahaha... Originality. (NOT.) Luckily, I only had to write in first-person for like, a couple paragraphs. Next chapter might be first-person again, idk... I like challenging myself... 'Cause I'm like that.  
**

**Oh, I put this on my profile, but I guess I'll put it here too. I'm a beta-reader now! Yay? I had been qualified for like, a long time, but I just noticed the other day when I was poking through my settings and whatnot. So, if you want, send a PM if ya need a little beta-ing done. I'm free besides of course school and all that hullabaloo (Not to mention this story).**

**Anyways, review and all that junk. Stay on the lookout for chapter 6!**


End file.
